Boredom
by Final Fantasy Phoenix
Summary: The story is about Squall at college, he’s bored of doing the same thing every day, with the same people, so he does something about it….


I was really bored in my lesson so thought I'd write a story hence the name.

The story is about Squall at college, he's bored of doing the same thing every day, with the same people, so he does something about it….

I've given this story a bit of a cliff hanger, plz R&R, so I know what you think and that's the only way I can improve.

Disclaimer : I don't own FinalFantasy or any of the characters.

-------------------------------

**Boredom**

It was Friday morning, Squall hated Friday's in general, let alone the morning. He entered the college doors, it was starting to get warmer now, so he came without his coat. He wore a short sleeved white shirt and black trousers, which has so many belts attached people wondered why he took the time to put them on and off every day.

His first lesson was in the study centre, so he entered after climbing two flights of stairs, all his class mates were standing around the computers so he joined them, after being given instructions on what he had to do he headed to a computer and sat down, making the first thing he did putting some music on. Squall liked his music, it was always there when he needed it and it would tell him to do anything, it was like a best friend without all the negetive stuff to make him feel down. And more importantly it wouldn't want to date him.

'God this is boring' he thought to himself 'It's always the same thing over and over again, even the work seems to be the same everytime, it's so boring!' Squall did some work, bet after getting fed up he decided to surf the net. As the lesson came to an end Squall decided against going to his next lesson, heading outside for a fag. He was supposed to be meeting Zell, but he wasn't there. So he stood inside for a bit starting to roll a fag.

"Hey Squall" Squall turned to see who was calling him "Have you got a lesson now?" Zell asked.

"Yea, but I'm just about to sign out..."

"Don't bother...come on lets go have a fag" Zell suggested, or more told Squall. The two boys weren't really friends to an extent, but as Squall glanced around, he realised none of the other were around, so that must be why Zell suddenly wanted him to have a fag with him. So Squall headed outside, and when he caught up with Zell he lit up his fag and took a couple of drags before he looked at Zell again.

"You alright?" Squall asked as he took another drag of he cancerous stick.

"No!" Zell seemed to snap, he babbled on about all sorts of things, moaning about all the things that were going wrong at the moment. Squall just stood there and listened to it all patiently, waiting for Zell to finish his on going rant. Then just as Zell shut up, Squall stumped his fag and looked at him.

"Lets go to the pub then" Squall suggested lightly looking at the boy who he'd had so many arguments with in the past, and wondering why he had the sudden urge to help him out. From the look on Zell's face, Squall already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Good idea but which one should we go to? Our usual is still closed." Zell almost seemed doubtful about going as well as willing, like a confussing mix of emotions.

"Then we'll go somewhere else, there's loads of others around ya know!" Squall was not pleased to have to answer such a pathetic question.

Just as the two boys started off across the road Irvine started running up to them, calling Zell. "Hey dude what cha up to now?"

"Oh, me and Squall were just heading to the pub, you coming?"

"Oh" Irvine replied "Yea sure I'll come" He seemed reluctant at first from the sound of Squall's name. Irvine was a very strange person, he would seem really happy with everyone one minute and then he would seem, well almost as if he hated them. This caused Squall not to like him all that much.

-------------------------------

After getting to the designated pub they all sat down, all lighting up yet another fag. As Squall went and got himself a pint of strongbow he found himself quite bored within half of the pint, even the pub didn't have the effect it used to, it was just...well so normal, it was always the same thing with the same people all over again.

Squall finished his pint to have another pushed towards him, he looked up in astonishment at the bar tender.

"I didn't ask for another one, I don't even know if I have enough money for this one."

"Don't worry about it" Replies the bar tender as he wipes a glass with a clean cloth. "The gentle men over there has paid for it" He points the glass in the direction of the pool table, where there is some of the regulars playing pool, with a guy Squall has never seen before. The "gentle man" as the bar tender so rightly put it, took a shot on the pool table and looked at Squall. The moment seems to freeze as the the two have eye contact. Squall is the one who breaks the contact as he looks back towards his pint in confusion, as he blushes slightly.

As Squall drains the last of this given pint the, "gentle man" comes up beside him and takes a seat next to Squall, he holds out a fag, which Squall looks at in confusion.

"You alright, you look like you could do with another drink." He looked at the bar tender who seemed to understand instantly and started making another pint for Squall. Squall started to reden again hoping the "gentle man" wouldn't notice, he lowered his head towards his empty pint glass. "My name Seifer by the way, take the fag or loose it, I know you don't have any" Squall looked at Seifer in confusion, taking the fag a new pint was placed in front of him

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as he looked at the pint in astonishment

"Why not?" Seifer replied as he put his hand on top of Squall's. Squall knew then that he was blushing furiously, he wanted things to change but this was not what he had expected.

-------------------------------

A.N. Well that's the end of my story I hope you liked it in some way or other. Anyway please R&R, like I've always said if I don't get any I won't be able to get any better and that's what I really want to do lol! Tell me exactly what you thought I'd rather a bad reply than a lie. Thank you.


End file.
